36: The Lilo Adventures of Shrek 2
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: L: The gang and I are going to Far Far Away to meet Fiona's parents and attend our first ever Princess Council. (Also, another experiment has been found.)
1. Chapter 1

The Celestian Alliance were on their way to Far Far Away, the home of the frog prince, "Harold" and the sister of King Uther, "Lillian" who are also Fiona's parents. They started exploring the town. Lilo, Stitch, Gary, Jin, and Twilight were checking out a magic shop, Kristen, Stella, Sara, and Rarity were checking out a fashion boutique, Kiki, Poppy, Lou and Applejack were checking out the farmer's market, David, Fluttershy, Bun and Willow were checking out the gardens, Betty Ann, Pinkie Pie, Tucker and Dahlia were checking out The library and Frank, Dai, Rainbow Dash, and Luca were checking out The Poison Apple. Inside were numerous monsters.

Frank got up to the bar and said to the bartender, "4 root beers please." Then Marvin The Martian came on stage and said, "Put your hands together for Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom!" As everyone applauded for the band, Frank, Rainbow Dash, Dai and Luca began to cover their ears. Their Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom sang, "Poor Unfortunate Souls" in a heavy metal edition. As they were done with the song, the bartender gave the gang root beer. As they burped, bubbles came out of their mouths. Luca laughed as he popped them. Thus they were kicked out, because of a no bubble policy.

As they left, Royal Pain was examining a magical bubble from Glenda The Good Witch. Then the owner of the bar, "Victor" came up thinking it made the bubble. He said, "You may not knew it robot, but we got a rule around here about blowing bubbles." As they were explaining the rules, Royal Pain punched Victor into The Poison Apple. Nasira said, "I'm impressed by your little act Royal Pain." Royal Pain said, "Nasira, it's good to see you again, and how is Jaydn?" "Jaydn's doing great, he's exploring Far Far Away." Nasira told Royal Pain, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom that she can get The Elements of Harmony with a little favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, The Celestian Alliance was on Genie's talk show host, "Genie Talk". There they were explaining how they met Lilo, what the future holds. David said to Genie, "Well Genie, we're looking forward to finding more experiments." Genie said, "That's cool, and let's now give a welcome to 7 young ladies from The Candy Kingdom, there the sweetest kids ever, "Strawberry and The Sweet Beats." There the band preformed, "The real music in you."

After the show, they headed off to the castle where they'll be spending the night. King Harold said, "Lillian dear, I'm not so sure on this Shrek person." Lillian said, "Take time to get to know him?" Harold said, "I did, but it was filthy. Not like how we met when I was a frog prince, after trespassing on the witch's land. There we fell in love and I turned human again." Lillian said, "I remember that Dear."

Meanwhile in a guest room. Genie was getting ready to read a bedtime story to Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders. There he read, "Pinnochio." There they started to fall asleep. As he got out, he ran into the kids. Lilo said, "Gary, Frank, David, Stitch, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Shrek, Donkey and I are going to The Potion Factory for a tour, Kristen, Kiki, Betty Ann, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Stella and her friends, Tweety, and Angel are going to spend time with The Princess Council. Could you look after Tucker and The Cutie Mark Crusaders please?" Genie said, "Sure."

Later in the woods. They found an orange experiment. Lilo said, "Experiment 344 a.k.a Dupe. He can duplicate things." Stitch said, "Cousin!" Dupe ran off while Puss in Boots came in and attacked Shrek and Donkey. Gary, David, Frank, Stitch, and Lilo came back with Dupe seeing Shrek fighting Puss in Boots. Frank, Gary, and David shouted, "Shrek, he's our friend." Puss said, "Frank, Gary, David, good to see you again." Gary said, "We met him in Spain." Puss said, "While stopping Nasira from bringing her brother back to life." Shrek said, "Sorry." They found a map of the forest and found the potion factory where The Fairy God Mother and Evangeline worked. They ran to The Potion factory to talk to The Fairy God Mother.


	3. Chapter 3

At the potion factory, they took a tour. Then they found The Fairy God Mother. She was pleased to see The Celestian Alliance again. David said, "We're here for a tour of your factory." The Fairy god mother said it was okay as long as they don't take the potions. She got a fairy worker to give them the tour. Meanwhile, Jay sneaked in through the window and starting causing havoc. Afterwards, he took some cookies and headed for the gift shop.

As The Celestian Alliacne were looking around the gift shop. David found The Happily Ever After Potion, thinking it was a souvenir and it was free. There they left the gift shop. Unknown to them, Jay set them up for a crime. Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom who were badly disguised as workers, told The Fairy God Mother that David took The Happily Ever After Potion. The Fairy God Mother saw through their bad disguises and played along to get them to leave.

Outside The Potion Factory, Lord Hater and The Harbingers of Doom thought The Fairy God Mother fell for it. There they run into Jay. He said, "Good work and look at all the cookies I stole." There they dug into the cookies and they started turning into rabbits. They all felt embarrassed. Lord Hater said, "Don't look now, but I think Royal Pain and your aunt are coming." Jay said, "Aunt Nasira!" Nasira said, "Nephew, what did I tell you about not taking things unless you know where they came from?" Jay said, "Sorry Aunt Nasira." There Nasira turned them back to normal. Nasira said, "If you called those real disguises, here's how you do it." She turned into a knight. There the band, Jay, and Royal Pain hid. Nasira tricked The Fairy God Mother into thinking that The Celestian Alliance are turning against Equestria with dark magic. She believed it and slammed the door.

Meanwhile, our heroes were looking at the potion. There they needed someone to test. Gary, Frank, and David Rock, Paper, Scissors to decide who drinks it. There Gary and Frank did paper, while David did rock. Frank said, "You lose David, you get to drink the potion." There David drank the potion and nothing happened, then Donkey and Shrek drank it. Suddenly it started to rain.

As they took shelter at an old barn. Donkey, Shrek, and David passed out.


End file.
